


Scare the Living Daylights

by rainylush



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainylush/pseuds/rainylush
Summary: He’s so close to his death. But death has a different meaning to him.
Kudos: 44





	Scare the Living Daylights

Fear. The intense dread he’s feeling suffocated him. Blood red-painted his vision. He tried to run, escape, to breathe in all of the oxygen around him. 

_But it’s no use_

He’s so close to his death. But death has a different meaning to him. After all, he can restart all over again. But no matter how many times he experienced the taste of death, the overwhelming fear never fades. Witnessing the bloodbath of his comrades repeatedly gave him a constant terror.

_imscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscaredimscared_

No, he doesn’t want to die. He despised the feeling of dying. It terrified him to the core. He only wants all of this to end. An end where everyone can live peacefully. An end where everyone can cherish such a blissful moment. An end where he’s alive and well. But the reality is being harsh to him. It makes him sick. To the point where he wants to give up. But he can’t do that, because giving up doesn’t suit him. Because the word “give up” doesn’t suit Natsuki Subaru.


End file.
